


Appraisal

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-03
Updated: 2009-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic





	Appraisal

Dom stands in the bedroom doorway, trousers slung low on his hips, eyes smeared with black kohl and uncertain as a small frightened animal's. Viggo beckons with a finger, spreads his thighs, plants his feet on the floor. As Dom approaches, he tugs him close, one knee up on the bed, snug against Viggo's dick through his jeans, Viggo's arms not so much around Dom's waist as around his thighs. He tips back at a controlled tilt and Dom follows, like a panther, desire taking shape, the lost young man vanishing behind a cloud of want. Lips reach, brush, conceal.


End file.
